danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יצחק סרג'יו מינרבי
סרג'יו יצחק מינרבי (Sergio Itzhak Minerbi) יליד רומא. הוא היה שגריר ישראל ומרצה בכיר במכון ליהדות זמננו באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. היה מלמד מדע המדינה באוניברסיטת חיפה. היום הוא מרצה באוניברסיטת בן גוריון בבאר שבע. הוא כתב למעלה מתריסר ספרים, בינהם על הקשר בין הותיקן לבין התנועה הציונית בכלל ועם מדינת ישראל בפרט. בשנים 1961-1989 שירת בשירות החוץ הישראלי והיה שגריר ישראל באבידג'אן ובבריסל. בבריסל היה בתפקיד יועץ כלכלי וסגו ראש המשלחת ליד הקהילות אירופיות. בשנת 1989 הקים את חברת היעוץ הפיננסי שאנטי, העוסקת בהעמקת הקשרים עם איטליה. פירסם כעשרה ספרים על בינהם: Il Vaticano'La Terra Santa e il Sionismo - 1992 (פורסם בידיעון שחולק בכנס יחסי איטליה-ישראל במאה וחמישים השנים האחרונות - ראו את המקור מטה) "היו זמנים באיטליה" thumb|ימין|250px רון רוט ערך ראיון עם פרופ' מינרבי בעיתון מקור ראשון במסגרת מוסף מיוחד על יהדות איטליה ובו הוא הביא פרטים על חייו: * הוא נולד ברומא בשנת 1929. אביו, יליד פרארה, היה מהנדס, יליד איטליה ואימו, ילידת פולניה, למדה הנדסת מכונות. הם נישאו ברומא בשנת 1927. * בתקופת שואת יהודי איטליה הסתתר שבעה חודשים במנזר ברומא (ראו הפרק הבא) * הוא הצטרף לתנועת "החלוץ" ובשנת 1947, בגיל 18, עלה ארצה. תחילה התגורר בבית דודו בירושלים, לאחר מכם עבר לקיבוץ רוחמה (שהיה בו ריכוז של חלוצים מאיטליה) ובשנת 1956 חזר לירושלים. הוא החל לעבוד במשרד החוץ 28 שנה (פירוט לעיל). הוא מסיים את הראיון במסר - ראו הקטע המצולם משמאל. על יהדות איטליה אחרי השואה (קטע מתוך יומן פרטי) זה היה 6:00 בבוקר ה -4 ביוני 1944 אנו עתה התעורר. הלכנו הלוך ושוב במסדרונות אולמות השינה של מנזר San Leone Magno, האח (כומר אחראי) Abele היה מדקלם את המחרוזת כמו כל בוקר. מהחלק העליון של מיטת קומתיים שלי הציץ מהחלון הסמוך המשקיף אל Piazza della Croce rossa ברומא. ראיתי כוכב לבן על הג'יפ וזה היה מספיק לי לצעוק: ". האמריקאיים הגיעו" השמחה שלי היתה מדהימה כך שאני אפילו אימצו את האח הקתולי אלי, אבל הוא פחד המשיכה שלו "“Ave maria gratia plena…”" כנראה ששום דבר לא השתנה עבורו. בשבילי זה היה סוף הסיוט של הכיבוש הגרמני, המקור Erano le sei del mattino del 4 Giugno 1944 e ci avevano appena svegliati. Andando su e giu` nel lungo dormitorio del San Leone Magno, fratello Abele stava recitando il rosario come tutte le mattine. Dall’alto del mio lettino a castello gettai uno sguardo dalla vicina finestra che dava su Piazza della Croce rossa a Roma. Vidi una stella bianca su un gippone e ciò mi bastò per urlare: “Sono arrivati gli americani!”. La mia gioia era così straripante che avrei abbracciato perfino fratello Abele ma questi imperterrito continuò il suo “Ave maria gratia plena…” Evidentemente per lui non era cambiato nulla. Per me invece era la fine dell’incubo dell’occupazione tedesca. [http://sergiominerbi.com/ לקריאת הכתבה כולה : L‘HECHALUZ IN ITALIA DOPO LA LIBERAZIONE] "החיה בכלוב. אייכמן: הפשעים, המשפט, ההרשעה" מפגש עם סרג'ו יצחק מינרבי לרגל ההוצאה המחודשת לספרו "החיה בכלוב. אייכמן: הפשעים, המשפט, ההרשעה" - La belva in gabbia. Eichmann: i delitti, il processo, la condanna סרג'ו יצחק מינרבי, יליד רומא, בעברו שגריר ישראל ומרצה באוניברסיטה, כתב את ספרו לאחר שסיקר את משפטו של אדולף אייכמן ככתב הטלוויזיה האיטלקית RAI ב-1961. דיווחו המפורט והדרמטי את המשפט, יצא לאור כזעקה בספר שהפך לקלאסיקה. הספר רואה אור כעת במהדורהמחודשת ומוערת על ידי המחבר שתיקן מספר אי דיוקים ועידכן את מבוא המהדורה הקודמת. למהדורה החדשה נוספה הקדמה של גבריאל בך, ששימש כפרקליט המדינה ושופט בבית המשפט העליון של ישראל. יחד עם התובע הכללי כסגנו, הכין וניהל את המשפט, בחר את העדים וארגן את ישיבות בית המשפט. עושרו של הספר בא לידי ביטוי בנספח תמונות שניתנו באדיבות יד ושם האפיפיור בנדיקטוס השישה עשר והיהודים '''ראו ערך מורחב:האפיפיור בנדיקטוס השישה עשר והיהודים (מתוך הרצאה מהקונגרס העולמי ה-15 למדעי היהדות ) thumb|ימין|300px|הביקור לרגלי הר הקפיצה צילם:אלמוג פרופ' יצחק סרג'יו מינרבי',הרצה על האפיפיור בנדיקטוס השישה עשר והיהודים. התקציר: ביקור האפיפיור בישראל יצא לפועל על רקע הצהרותיו של וילימסון השוללות את השואה, משום כך הייתה לביקור זה חשיבות נוספת . האירועים הרבים במשך הביקור, מדיניות הכס הקדוש והשפעתה על הדיאלוג יהודי-נוצרי, יהיו במרכז ההרצאה . במאמר שפורסם בעיתון הארץ (ראו מקורות מטה) הוא סיכם: אותם חלקים בארכיון הוותיקן שנפתחו עד כה לא צפנו הפתעות גדולות לחוקרים. אף על פי כן, למסמכים שפורסמו לאחרונה יש חשיבות בכך שהם תומכים בהשקפותינו: רצונו האיתן של אאוג'ניו פאצ'לי, פיוס ה-12, להשאיר את הכנסייה במצב של "Super Partes" (מעל למפלגות) נכשל בגלל אהדתו הרבה לגרמניה. על כן לא היה כל גינוי ברור של אנטישמיות גזענית, ולא הגדרה מפורשת של הנאציזם כ"כפירה בעליל", כפי שהוגדר בכמה מסמכים פנימיים של הוותיקן. עמדתו של פאצ'לי התחזקה לאור מלחמת האזרחים הספרדית, בה הוא ראה בעיקר את הסכנה הבולשוויקית. חשוב להדגיש כאן שרוחו של פאצ'לי לא נגוזה מן העולם ויותר מחצי מאה לאחר מותו הוא ממשיך להשפיע על מדיניות הוותיקן. אם ייפתח תהליך להכרזה על קדושתו, הכנסייה תסתור את עקרונות המוסר המוצהרים שלה עצמה. הוברט וולף מסיים את ספרו בכותבו כי "היטלר היה ונותר חבר בכנסייה הקתולית עד יום מותו. כמו האפיפיור, אפילו השטן היה יכול להיות קתולי". ההתנהגות בימי שואת יהדות רומא כתב מינרבי באתר יד-ושם (ראו מטה): "ב- 8 בספטמבר 1943 חתמה איטליה על שביתת נשק עם בעלות הברית ולאחר מכן נכבשה בידי הגרמנים. בסוף אותו חודש דרשו הנאצים 50 ק"ג זהב מהקהילה היהודית ברומא. נאמר שהוותיקן הציע לתרום 15 ק"ג, אך ההצעה לא נתקבלה כי לא היה בה צורך. ב- 16 באוקטובר 1943 אסרו הנאצים יותר מ- 1,000 יהודים ברומא ואלה נשלחו לאושוויץ. לא הייתה כל התערבות מצד הוותיקן כדי למנוע דבר שהתרחש ממש מתחת לחלון חדרו של האפיפיור. ב- 28 באוקטובר 1943 שלח ארנסט פון וייצקר, שגריר גרמניה לכס הקדוש, דין וחשבון למשרד החוץ הגרמני, ובו כתב: למרות לחצים מכל עבר לא נגרר האפיפיור לגינוי הפגנתי כלשהו של גירוש היהודים מרומא. אף שברור לו כי אויבינו ימתחו ביקורת על גישתו וכי המדינות הפרוטסטנטיות והאנגלו- סכסוניות ינצלו זאת בתעמולתן נגד הקתוליות, עשה האפיפיור כל שביכולתו בעניין עדין זה כדי שלא להעיב על היחסים עם ממשלת גרמניה והחוגים הגרמניים ברומא. מחברים קתולים מסבירים כי וייצקר רק ביקש למנוע מעשי תגמול של הנאצים נגד האפיפיור. אך עובדה היא, שנוכח ההתרחשויות האמורות לא נשמעה כל מחאה מצד האפיפיור. עם זאת יש לציין, שבעת הכיבוש הנאצי ניצלו יהודים רבים במנזרים, בכנסיות ובבתי כמורה רבים ברחבי איטליה. פתיחת שעריהם של מוסדות קתוליים כה רבים בעת ובעונה אחת יכולה הייתה להיעשות אך ורק על פי הוראות מפורשות של פאצ'לי. יתר על כן, האפיפיור מחה רשמית, אף שלא בפומבי, נגד רדיפות היהודים באותן ארצות שחשב שבהן תהיה לו השפעה מסוימת. פיוס ה- 12 היה בראש ובראשונה דיפלומט, ובתור שכזה היה אולי משוכנע שהפתרון לכל בעיה הוא כתיבת איגרת. '''ובהמשך - על ההתנהגות אחרי השואה בתום המלחמה, ב- 10 באפריל 1945 , קיבל פיוס ה- 12 לשיחה את משה שרתוק (שרת). שרתוק אמר לאפיפיור שרצח ששת מיליוני היהודים התאפשר רק משום שלא הייתה להם מדינה. הוא הוסיף שהיהודים מקווים לזכות בתמיכה מוסרית של הכנסייה בקיום מחודש בפלסטין. פיוס ה- 12 לא התחייב לשום דבר. ביום 21 בספטמבר 1945 התקבל אריה קובוביצקי (לימים קובובי ויושב ראש יד ושם) אצל פיוס ה- 12 והעלה שתי סוגיות: האחת, הצורך בהצהרה של הכנסייה על עמדתה כלפי היהודים, כי רבים מן הקתולים מאמינים אפילו היום שהיהודים אחראים לרצח ישו. על סוגיה זו ענה האפיפיור שיבדוק את הנושא. הסוגיה השנייה נגעה לגורל אותם היתומים היהודים שניצלו הודות לכנסיות אך נותרו במנזרים. האפיפיור ביקש לקבל תזכיר בנידון וסטטיסטיקה, כפי שעשה קודם לכן כשקיבל את הרב הראשי יצחק הרצוג ביום 10 בפברואר 101946 חודשים אחדים לאחר מכן, בנובמבר 1945 בא לרומא גרהרד ריגנר, שהיה נציג הקונגרס היהודי העולמי בז'נבה בשנות המלחמה, ונפגש עם מונטיני ממזכירות המדינה (לימים פאולוס ה- 6) שאמר: "תראו לדי היכן הילדים ואני אשתדל שיוחזרו לכם". על דברים אלה ענה ריגנר: "לו ידעתי היכן הם נמצאים לא הייתי זקוק לכם". 11 אחרי השיחה עם מונטיני הגיע ריגנר למסקנה ש"הדיפלומטיה הוותיקנית לא הבינה מעולם את היקף הטרגדיה שפגעה בעם היהודי". המידע המקורי בידיעון Sergio Itzhak Minerbi was senior lecturer at the Institute of Contemporary Jewry at the Hebrew University (1972-1978), and Professor at the Department of Political Science at Haifa University (1992-1995). He served in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs (1961-1989), and in this framework was Economic Counselor in Brussels (1963-1967), Ambassador to the Ivory Coast (1967-1971), Ambassador to the European Communities, Belgium and Luxembourg (1978-1983) and finally Deputy Director General for Economic Affairs until 1989. He is currently conducting research on the relations between the Catholic Church and the Jews, especially concerning the Shoah. His books include: L'Italie et la Palestine, 1914-1920 (1970), The Vatican and Zionism (1990), Un ebreo fra d'Annunzio e il sionismo: Raffaele Cantoni (1992), Riposta a Sergio Romano: Ebrei, Shoah e Stato d'Israele (1998), and Eichmann, diario del processo (2000). Prof. Sergio Itzhak Minerbi has been ambassador of Israel and senior lecturer at the Hebrew University of Jerusalem. He has also been a visiting professor at the University of Haifa. He has published a dozen books, among them The Vatican and Zionism קישורים חיצוניים * PAPAL VISIT TO ISRAEL - SELECTED VIEWS - אתר משרד החוץ הישראלי (באנגלית) - 1 במארס 2000 מתוך רשימה באתר :[ http://www.jcpa.org/JCPA/Templates/showpage.asp?DBID=1&TMID=111&LNGID=1&FID=382&Action=1The Jerusalem Center for Public Affairs ] *John Paul II and the Jews: An Evaluation - פורסם ב:Jewish Political Studies Review 18:1-2 - מארס 2006 * The Passion by Mel Gibson: Enthusiastic Response in the Catholic World, Restrained Criticism by the Jews - פורסם ב:Jewish Political Studies Review 17:1-2 - מארס 2005) * THE VATICAN AND THE STANDOFF AT THE CHURCH OF THE NATIVITY * Pope John Paul II and the Jews: An Evaluation ' - 2006 * Ernst Nolte and the Memory of the Shoah מהויקיפדיה העברית 'סרג'יו יצחק מינרבי (באיטלקית: Sergio Itzhak Minerbi; נולד ב-1929) הוא דיפלומט והיסטוריון המתמחה בחקר יחסי [[הוותיקן] והיהודים בתקופת השואה. מינרבי נולד ברומא ועלה לישראל בשנת 1947. היה חבר קיבוץ רוחמה מעת עלותו ארצה ועד לשנת 1956, אז עבר להתגורר בירושלים. בין השנים 1957 -1960 היה מורה לגאוגרפיה וכלכלה במכון למדריכי חו"ל בירושלים. בשנת 1960 סיים לימודי תואר ראשון בכלכלה ויחסים בינלאומיים באוניברסיטה העברית. בשנת 1967 סיים דוקטורט בהיסטוריה בסורבון. מינרבי היה עובד משרד החוץ בין השנים 1961-1989. בין השנים 1963-1967 שירת כיועץ כלכלי וסגן ראש המשלחת ליד הקהילות אירופיות בשגרירות ישראל בבריסל. בין השנים 1967-1971 שירת כשגריר ישראל בחוף השנהב. היה מנהל "קורס צוערים" במשרד החוץ. בין השנים 1978-1983 שירת כשגריר ישראל לקהילה האירופית "האיחוד האירופי"), בלגיה ולוקסנבורג עם שובו לישראל מונה למפקח הכללי של משרד החוץ וסיים את עבודתו בשירות החוץ בתפקיד סמנכ"ל משרד החוץ לעניינים כלכליים. מינרבי פרסם 11 ספרים ולמעלה מ-100 מאמרים מחקריים, רבים מהם בתחום התמחותו: יחסי הוותיקן והיהודים. לאחר פרישתו ממשרד החוץ שימש חוקר בכיר במכון ליחסים בינלאומיים ע"ש לאונרד דיוויס באוניברסיטה העברית. שימש מרצה אורח למדע המדינה באוניברסיטת חיפה. מינרבי הופיע תדיר בתוכנית הרדיו "השעה הבינלאומית" ברשת ב' כפרשן בתחום התמחותו. ספריו * אנג'ילו לוי ביאנקיני ופעילותו במזרח 1918-1920. הקיבוץ המאוחד, 1970. * ישראל והשוק האירופי המשותף. ירושלים: אקדמון, 1977. * תמורות ביהדות צרפת. ירושלים: ספריית שזר, 1981. * הוואתיקאן, ארץ הקודש והציונות: 1895-1925. ירושלים: הוצאת יד יצחק בן צבי, תשמ"ו-1985. * הכנסייה הקתולית והשואה: מה נשתנה ומה לא נשתנה. ירושלים: הקונגרס היהודי העולמי, 1998. * La belva in gabbia : Eichmann. Milano: Longanesi, 1962. * L'Italie et la Palestine, 1914-1920. Paris: Presses universitaires de France, 1970 * Raffaele Cantoni, un ebreo anticonformista. Roma: B. Carucci, 1978. ISBN 8885027032 * The Vatican and Zionism: conflict in the Holy Land, 1895-1925. Oxford University Press, 1990. ISBN 0195058925 * The Eichmann Trial Diary: A Chronicle of the Holocaust. Enigma Books, 2011. ISBN 1936274213 מאמרים מקוונים * * דמותו ופועלו של פיוס ה-12. מרכז המידע אודות השואה, יד ושם ביה"ס המרכזי להוראת השואה * אנג'לו לוי ביאנקיני ופעילותו במזרח (1918 -1920). הציונות, כרך א', 1970, ע' 296 -356 (עורך: דניאל קארפי) * Pope John Paul II and the Jews: An Evaluation. Jewish Political Studies Review 2006;18 * Le Vatican et l'Afrique. Outre-Terre 2005;2:167-175. קישורים חיצוניים * האתר של סרג'יו יצחק מינרבי * מינרבי מרצה על דיאלוג עם הנצרות, באתר הקונגרס היהודי העולמי (אנגלית) קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים קטגוריה:הוותיקן